


Love Me

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi wants something from his rival and he knows how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

Title: Love Me  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Gai x Kakashi  
Rating: R  
Summary: Kakashi wants something from his rival and he knows how to get it.

Contains: L-themed kinks  
Latex  
Leptosadism: mild form of sadism  
Love potions  
Lung-yang: arousal from person of same sex  
Lust murder: murdering a person one feels sexual attraction towards

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kakashi’s eye sparkled excitedly as he handed Gai his drink. Gai eyed the pale pink liquid with trepidation; anything that had his rival this excited about a challenge deserved his wariness. Gai also noticed that Kakashi’s drink was noticeably smaller than his own, but didn’t call his rival out on it – clearly the drink was meant to affect them in some way and Kakashi was much slighter than Gai’s own youthful musculature. It didn’t help that they were currently standing in Kakashi’s room in the jounin barracks – a place that always made Gai uncomfortable. 

They way that Gai was eyeing his drink warily made Kakashi feel like dancing with glee. He had deliberately allowed some of his excitement about the evening that he had planned to leak out, just to make his self-proclaimed rival nervous. It was all an act anyhow; the real aphrodisiac had been in the tea that Gai had already drunk. Restraining himself from checking Gai’s crotch for proof that his love potion was working was harder than it should have been. He could already feel it already affecting him, and he had only added a tiny amount to his own tea.

There was something in the way that Kakashi was breathing that put Gai’s nerves on edge, he eyed the drink again before raising it up in front of himself challengingly. His rival also raised his cup, they touched the lips together, and then with a quick flick of the wrist they were both skolling back. As the first gulp filled his mouth, Gai’s toes curled. Sour. He tried desperately to swallow as his body protested violently. One mouthful down, then two, and then Gai couldn’t take it anymore and he sprayed the horrid liquid all over his rival, before slamming the half-full cup back onto the table in defeat.

Well, Kakashi certainly hadn’t predicted that. He was now covered in a sticky combination of sour juice and saliva. It was in his hair and his mask as well as splashed across his uniform. Raking a hand through his sticky locks, he swallowed the last of his own drink and placed his empty cup on the table. Gai’s profuse apologies filled the air as Kakashi turned to face his green-clad friend. Deliberately looking him right in the eyes, Kakashi slowly lowered the zip on his flak-vest. He shrugged out of it and laid it over the chair and then he tugged his shirt up and over his head. 

Gai’s apology stuttered to a halt as he watched Kakashi use his shirt to try and sop up the juice in his hair and on his face. The under-shirt that the copy-nin was wearing did nothing to conceal his sculpted torso. Gai was disturbed that he was so captivated, Kakashi was his dearest friend and he didn’t want to jeopardise that. Realising that his groin was tingling in a very pleasant way, Gai took off his own vest and hung it over the other chair and then moved to stand behind it. Perfect camouflage until he managed to get his body back until control.

Kakashi could smell Gai’s arousal and he grinned beneath his mask, at least he knew that his little pick-me-up was finally working. Leering at his rival, he slowly reached up and lowered his mask, taking several deep breaths and complaining about breathing through juice-stained cloth. Kakashi was gratified to see Gai staring speechless at his face, even though the man had seen it several times before. Ever so slowly, Kakashi licked his lips, enjoying both the sensual feeling and the hitching breath of his rival. With a final complaint about sticky cloth, Kakashi pulled his undershirt and mask completely off.

Gai stared unabashedly at his rivals’ bare chest. He wondered what it would take to have the man remove his pants. When Kakashi reached up and stretched, making his muscles ripple in the afternoon light Gai finally realised that today’s challenge had been less about the juice and more about them and what Kakashi wanted for them. Cursing his own blindness he stepped out from behind the protection of his vest and stood proudly in his best pose, his tented groin thrust forwards. Almost before he had finished his invitational proclamation he felt warm arms wrap around his neck and a hot body press against his own.

When Gai had stepped forth and provocatively displayed his highly aroused body, Kakashi had nearly lost it. His body had acted before his mind had re-booted and he had found himself draped all over his rival, rubbing against him in desperation and moaning his enjoyment. He had also reached up and licked every trace of juice from inside the other mans’ mouth, before Gai had reacted and he had found himself locked in an intimate tongue battle for dominance. Large hands had run all over his bare back, pressing him closer to the objet of his desires. The spandex felt strange against his naked skin and he couldn’t wait to shuck the man out of his hideous green suit.

Just as Gai succeeded in shoving his hand down Kakashi’s pants, the man suddenly jerked and then slumped against him. Startled, Gai looked at his rival and saw a large needle sticking out of his neck, he looked up just in time to avoid being struck himself. He gently laid the unconscious copy-nin down on the floor and rocketed out of the window, without grabbing his vest, in the direction that the needles had come from. Gai was incredibly angry and the enemy ninja was going to pay for his actions. The man led Gai on a merry chase all through the outskirts of Konoha and out onto the training fields.

At bay on the open fields the man, not an enemy ninja as he’d originally thought but a fellow Konoha-nin, turned to face him. There was no sanity in those wide eyes, and barely intelligible drivel poured forth from his mouth. Gai listened, horrified, to the man as he spouted his twisted rhetoric. How the copy-nin was his, that no-one else would touch him ever again. The sick reasoning turned Gai’s stomach but he refrained from trying to correct the error of the man’s ways – after all the man had just tried to kill Kakashi. Gai let the anger bubble up and then he set it free.

Kakashi awoke to a blinding light. He squinted and turned his head irritably. Slumped in the chair next to his bed and snoring softly was Gai, dressed in hospital pyjamas and with bandaged knuckles. He felt strangely lethargic and his head was filled with cotton wool, which was strange as the last thing he remembered was plastering himself on the man now sleeping beside him. Then he remembered the sudden sharp prick against his throat and reached a hand up to feel a band-aid across the slightly sore spot. So, someone had shot at him with a needle-like weapon and Gai had gone after them.

Gai jerked awake at the feeling of someone tugging on his arm. He shot to his feet and looked around wildly, only to see Kakashi’s mildly amused face staring up at him from the hospital bed. Then Kakashi asked the question he had been dreading – what happened? Feeling very ashamed of his behaviour, Gai related the story. How someone who was totally obsessed with Kakashi, had tried to kill him for attempting to take another lover and how Gai had lost his temper, and literally pounded the man into the ground. Gai hated losing his temper and it hurt to admit to his rival what he had done.

Seeing the distress on his friends’ face, Kakashi patted the bed beside him and demanded that Gai join him. He knew from experience that nothing would alleviate the guilt that Gai carried and that the man would work himself into the ground trying to escape it. This time, Kakashi wanted Gai to think of him as well. He couldn’t fault the man for going off like that; he knew he would have done the same thing if anyone had attacked his rival. Right now, he had a better idea about how they should work off the stress of this encounter, and with any luck the chemicals would still be coursing through their blood streams.

The hand that landed on his leg was surprisingly warm. It was still warm when it moved up to his arm and tugged him down to a heated kiss. How Kakashi could still be horny after being poisoned was anybodies guess but Gai wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. Strangely enough, Kakashi’s mouth still tasted faintly of the horrible juice. Withdrawing his tongue, he set to work on licking his way down the copy-nin’s throat. At the same time he pushed down the stiff cotton sheet that was all that covered his pale friend and was rewarded for his efforts with incredibly erotic soft moans.

Exposed to Gai’s lustful gaze, Kakashi shivered. Even though he wanted this with every fibre of his being, it was still a slightly scary sensation to be stripped naked and almost completely helpless. Then Gai shucked off his own hospital issue clothing and knelt between his legs. The manly face slowly descended until hot breath washed over his aching erection. Rough cheeks nuzzled his sensitive thighs and he whimpered slightly. Finally, a warm dampness closed over his tip and he felt Gai’s tongue start to explore, then his breath hitched as he felt strong fingers start to massage his balls.

Silver hairs tickled his nose as he nuzzled into Kakashi’s groin again; the soft moans and whimpers the other man was making were delightful and full of youthful enjoyment. He ran his calloused hands over as much pale skin as he could reach, discovering that Kakashi was surprisingly ticklish. Hearing his soon-to-be lover giggling like a child was a strange sensation, he couldn’t remember ever hearing the copy-nin make such a carefree noise – Gai redoubled his efforts just to hear more. Under his tender ministrations, Kakashi was soon alternately laughing and begging.

Who would have thought that Gai could be so creative in the bedroom? Kakashi himself would never have suspected that tickling and light pinching could lead to such intense arousal. He writhed helplessly on the bed, trusting Gai not to go too far, and trying to convince him to get on with it. Finally, Gai stopped teasing him and began to get more serious, licking and sucking his way back up Kakashi’s chest until once again they locked lips in a delicious battle. By flexing his body and rolling his hips, Kakashi managed to manoeuvre Gai’s erection to where he wanted it.

Gai stopped suddenly when he realised what all of Kakashi’s movements had been about. There was no way he was pushing his way into his rival dry. Easing back on his knees, he leaned over the edge of the bed to pick up his weapons pouch and withdrew two small packets. Straightening up he showed his rival what they were and was rewarded with an odd huffing noise. Not taking any notice, Gai launched into a half-hearted speech about lubrication and protection as he rolled the latex condom down his length and slathered it with lube. Then he used the rest of the lube on Kakashi’s twitching entrance.

Kakashi did not want to know why Gai had condoms in his weapons pouch, and he sincerely hoped that the lube Gai was using was not honing oil. He sighed in relief as he finally felt a thick finger dip inside of him. He had wanted this for a long time and he proceeded to tell Gai exactly how much he wanted it now. Kakashi whined with regret as the finger was withdrawn and whimpered in pleasure as something much larger took its place. Feeling Gai inside of him was just as wonderful as he had dreamed a delightful mix of pain and pleasure. If they hadn’t been in the hospital, Kakashi would have shouted his enjoyment.

It was fascinating watching the various expressions cross Kakashi’s unguarded face as he thrust in and out of the man; bliss, lust, longing and just the slightest hint of discomfit. His new lover was no virgin, but judging by the tightness it had been a while; this was not going to take long. Not wanting Kakashi to be embarrassed by the nurses finding anything they shouldn’t, Gai concentrated on reaching his own peak. He would make it up to Kakashi with his mouth. He could already feel the coil tightening in his belly, and the thought of sucking off his lover sent him over the edge.

Kakashi’s hand scrabbled for purchase as his new lover attempted to suck his brains out via his dick. He arched his back and stifled his scream as he emptied himself, with embarrassing quickness, down the willing throat. Gai gave unbelievable head. He panted softly as the man slowly sat up and set about cleaning up, rambling on about not upsetting the nurses with their activities. Kakashi had completely forgotten about the nurses. He pulled the sheet up over his nose and blinked tiredly up at his lover, who carefully smoothed his sweaty hair back from his forehead and kissed him gently on the temple.


End file.
